


Broken

by kittensoo



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beberapa momen penting bagi Kendall, James, Logan, dan Carlos,masa depan mereka yang tidak terduga, serta hal-hal yang membuat mereka semua kacau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

Dia mempunyai tiga orang sahabat. Nama mereka adalah James, Carlos, dan Logan.

Dia pertama kali bertemu Carlos pada saat ia baru mulai bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Umurnya 4 tahun pada saat itu. Pada hari itu, semua anak-anak di sana saling memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Kendall Knight bukanlah anak yang pemalu pada saat itu, maka ia tidak ragu-ragu saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Tapi, ditengah perkenalannya, seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dan membuat mereka terjatuh. Anak-anak kecil yang seumuran dengan Kendall pada waktu itu langsung tertawa, dan guru wanita yang berjaga di sana langsung menghampiri Kendall dan anak yang menabraknya. Ya, anak itu adalah Carlos. Mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Carlos, yang entah kenapa bisa menabrak Kendall, tersenyum lebar sambil meminta maaf. Kendall dengan mudah memaafkannya. Sejak saat itulah, mereka mulai berteman.

Ia dan Carlos bertemu dengan James pada saat mereka berumur 8 tahun. Saat itu, James adalah seorang anak baru di kelas mereka. Semua anak sering memandang James sebagai anak aneh karena biar pun usianya baru 8 tahun, ia suka mengagumi dirinya di cermin dan memuji dirinya sendiri. Pada awalnya, Kendall dan Carlos juga menjauhi James seperti anak-anak lain. Kendall tidak terlalu suka dengan gaya James, melihatnya saja, Kendall sudah kehilangan feeling. Tapi bam! Suatu hari, mereka semua mendapat sebuah tugas projek Sains dan Kendall serta Carlos sekelompok dengan James. Pada awalnya, Kendall tidak mau, tapi keputusan guru Sains mereka tidak dapat diubah, sehingga terpaksalah mereka mengerjakan tugas tersebut bersama-sama. Ternyata, hal tersebut bukan hal yang buruk, karena tidak seperti yang terlihat dipermukannya saja, pada kenyataannya Kendall, Carlos, dan James mempunyai cukup banyak kesamaan biar pun sifat mereka berlawanan satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama menyukai Hockey, mereka senang mendengarkan musik, dan yang lebih penting, mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Oh, dan proyek Sains mereka? Dengan sukses mendapatkan nilai D+. Sejak itu, mereka sering bermain bersama, mendapatkan masalah, dan babak belur bersama.

Mereka bertemu dengan Logan saat berumur 11 tahun. Mereka bertiga cukup terkenal di sekolah itu, terutama karena Kendall adalah salah satu anggota tim Hockey utama di sekolah tersebut, James karena saat itu wajahnya mulai tampan –hal yang disukai para siswi, dan Carlos karena kemampuannya untuk melucu, seperti seorang badut sekolah. Tapi Logan adalah seseorang yang sangat berbeda dari mereka bertiga. Ia sama sekali tidak terkenal, ia seorang kutu buku, orang yang terlalu pintar diusianya, orang yang menjadi sasaran nomor satu untuk disiksa oleh anak-anak jahat yang berbadan besar. Kendall pada saat itu bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nama Logan atau wajah Logan, saking tidak terkenalnya ia. Suatu hari, pada saat seksi 'penyiksaan' oleh bully kepada Logan sedang terjadi, Kendall, James, dan Carlos melihatnya. Tanpa berpikir jauh, mereka langsung ikut campur ke dalam hal tersebut, berusaha membantu Logan mengusir orang-orang tersebut. Hasilnya? Mereka berempat sukses babak belur. Ketika para bully itu sudah pergi, dengan tiba-tiba mereka semua tertawa bersama, menertawai diri mereka sendiri. Logan dengan malu-malu berterima kasih pada mereka. Carlos, yang sukses mengingat siapa Logan, berkata mereka akan terus membantu Logan asalkan ia membantu mereka dengan cara mengajari mereka pelajaran-pelajaran dan membantu mereka mengerjakan PR, karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka bertiga yang becus dalam pelajaran. Logan langsung menyanggupinya. Sejak saat itulah, Logan menjadi sang otak dari mereka semua, satu-satunya orang yang berpikir sebelum bertindak, meskipun akhirnya ia tetap mengikuti Kendall, James, dan Carlos.

Di antara mereka berempat, Kendall-lah yang jadi pemimpin. Ia yang memimpin semua aktifitas mereka, dari yang hanya gila sampai yang sangat gila. Ia benci jika ada hal-hal yang terjadi di luar kendalinya, seperti beberapa hal.

Pada saat Kendall berumur 14 tahun, orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai. Pada hari ketika mereka resmi bercerai, Kendall melarikan diri dari rumahnya. Ia membawa sebuah tenda dan beberapa pakaian dan pergi ke sebuah danau yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia kabur pada pagi hari, ketika ayah dan ibunya berada di pengadilan. Ia seharusnya menjaga Katie, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli pada hal tersebut, karena biarpun Katie baru berumur 8 tahun, ia bisa lebih dewasa dari Kendall. Tapi bodohnya, Kendall malah memberi tahu Katie kemana ia akan pergi. Mungkin karena hal itu lah, pada sore harinya, ketika Kendall berdiam diri ditendanya sambil memandangi danau yang sedikit membeku karena dinginnya Minnesota, teman-temannya tiba-tiba datang, dan tanpa babibu mendirikan tenda di sebelah tenda Kendall. Kendall menyuruh mereka pergi, tapi mereka bersikeras ingin ikut berkemah di sana. Kendall pun membiarkan mereka tetap di sana, tapi tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Pada malamnya, setelah tidak sanggup menahan semua amarahnya, ia pun menangis dan kemudian melampiaskan amarahnya pada James, Carlos, dan Logan. Mereka bertiga tidak melawan atau melakukan apa pun. Mereka membiarkan Kendall berteriak mengungkapkan semua perasaannya. Mereka pun menghabiskan semalaman menenangkan Kendall. Pada akhirnya, kaburnya Kendall hanya berlangsung selama sehari.

Saat ia berumur 16 tahun, seseorang bernama Gustavo Rocque datang ke Minnesota untuk mencari penyanyi baru. Pada awalnya, Kendall, Carlos, dan Logan hanya menemani James yang berobsesi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal untuk ikut. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, mereka bertiga (terpaksa) ikut audisi juga. Gustavo Rocque itu ternyata sangat kejam, ia tidak hanya menolak ketiga temannya, tapi juga sambil menghina mereka. Kendall merasa sangat marah akan hal itu dan akhirnya malah mengacau pada saat ia beraudisi. Tapi kekacauan yang dibuatnya justru yang membuat Gustavo tertarik padanya. Sebenarnya Kendall merasa sedikit bersalah pada James, karena James-lah yang mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk jadi penyanyi. Itulah sebabnya ia menolak tawaran Gustavo, selain karena ia tidak mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi penyanyi. Semua orang justru memaksanya untuk menerima tawaran tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil dipaksa dengan satu syarat, tiga sahabatnya harus ikut pindah dengannya ke Los Angeles untuk menjadi penyanyi sama seperti ia. Sejak itu, mereka berempat menjadi Big Time Rush, sebuah boy band yang merintis karir.

Pada saat ia berumur 16 tahun 7 bulan, mereka diberitahu bahwa Big Time Rush akan berakhir dan mereka akan dikirim kembali ke Minnesota, tempat dimana semuanya bermulai. Kendall dengan mudah menerima keputusan tersebut, Carlos dan Logan juga, tapi tidak dengan James. Kendall khawatir padanya, karena James tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut dan menganggap semuanya sebagai mimpi. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa mencegah apa yang terjadi kemudian. James mendapat tawaran dari Hawk Record, saingan dari Rocque Record. Tetapi kemudian Gustavo mendatangi Kendall, Logan, dan Carlos dan memberitahu bahwa mereka bisa kembali lagi. Tetapi pertama, mereka harus mendapatkan James lagi. Untungnya, mereka berhasil melakukan hal tersebut dan melakukan tur konser meskipun terdapat ganjalan-ganjalan (contoh:diculik oleh Hawk Record). Itu berkat kuatnya pertemanan mereka.

Pada saat ia berumur 17 tahun 10 bulan, ia dan James bertengkar hebat karena James memacari Camille, mantan Logan yang masih Logan sukai. Dengan melakukan hal tersebut Kendall merasa James telah melukai persahabatan mereka bertiga dan Logan. Mereka berdua saling meneriaki satu sama lain, menyumpahi satu sama lain, dan Logan berusaha memisahkan mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak marah, jadi mereka juga tidak perlu bertengkar, sementara Carlos hanya bisa memandangi kejadian tersebut. Kamar hotel tempat mereka dipenuhi oleh teriakan. Pertengkaran mereka tidak berhenti sampai tiba-tiba, Logan jatuh di hadapan mereka semua dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Carlos berhasil menangkap tubuh Logan yang terjatuh, membuatnya terduduk di lantai. Kendall langsung ikut terduduk dan dengan spontan menyentuh tangan Logan dan mencari detak nadi. Di tempat dimana ia seharusnya merasakan detak nadi tersebut, ia tidak merasakannya. Tak ada satu pun detakan yang seharusnya ada.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka semua kembali berada di Minnesota, menghadiri pemakaman salah satu sahabat mereka. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan duka. Di antara semua teman-temannya, Kendall paling protektif pada Logan, karena Logan adalah yang paling kecil dari mereka dan ia juga suka di-bully. Kendall merasakan banyak emosi ketika sahabatnya itu pergi, duka, marah, kesal karena ia tidak bisa melindungi teman-temannya dari kematian. Ia merasa tidak berguna, ia bahkan menyalahkan tuhan karena telah mengambil salah satu orang yang paling ia sayangi di muka bumi. Kendall tidak keluar dari rumahnya yang di Minnesota selama seminggu penuh. Ia tidak bisa hanya berduka sebentar, kemudian move on begitu saja. Ini bukan tipe kejadian yang seperti itu.

Pada hari ke sembilan setelah pemakaman, Kendall akhirnya keluar dari rumahnya dan mendatangi James dan Carlos. Ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa teman-temannya yang masih hidup itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, berduka dengan berdiam di rumah dan mengingat semua memori indah tentang pertemanan mereka. Mereka pergi ke danau yang sering mereka datangi. Di sana, mereka melakukan sebuah diskusi. Kendall dan Carlos memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan karir mereka di Hollywood, dan melanjutkan hidup di Minnesota, melanjutkan mimpi mereka yang dulu, Kendall akan menjadi seorang pemain Hockey yang handal, dan Carlos ingin menjadi seorang polisi, seperti ayahnya. James juga memilih untuk melanjutkan mimpinya, tapi bukan di Minnesota. Ia kembali ke Los Angeles untuk melaksanakan karir solo. Ia berhasil melakukannya. Sejak itu juga, Kendall dan Carlos tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari James secara personal, hanya melalui berita di TV.

Pada saat ia berumur 19 tahun, ia dan Katie berada di sebuah ruangan dokter hanya untuk diberitahu kalau dia memiliki tumor otak dan harus dioperasi. Untuk sesaat ia tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut karena mungkin dengan cara begitu, ia bisa bergabung dengan Logan di surga. Tapi Kendall tahu Logan tidak ingin ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Hal tersebut sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Jadi, ia pun setuju untuk dioperasi. Ia bisa menemui Logan nanti, ketika memang sudah saatnya, segera atau bertahun-tahun lagi.

Operasi tersebut berhasil. Beberapa hari setelah itu terjadi, saat Kendall sedang beristirahat, sekumpulan orang, dipimpin oleh Carlos, menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Entah bagaimana, Carlos berhasil mengumpulkan orang-orang yang ia kenal. Bahkan Jo dan Camille datang ke sana, dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, James. Mereka semua berbicara tak karuan dan membuat Kendall bingung. Jo mencium pipinya, orang tuanya dan Carlos serta Camille entah membicarakan apa, Katie hanya diam bermain PSP, dan James dengan gugup menyapanya.

Kendall hanya memikirkan akan butuh berapa lama sebelum orang-orang itu diusir dari tempat itu oleh staf rumah sakit.

Dan juga, ia ingin menangis.

 **To be continued**


	2. Carlos

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_

 _And if ocean lies between us, I'll send a message across the sea_

 _That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_

 _I believe that you were listening to my song_

 _You're with me, you've been here all along_

\- Been Here All Along by Hannah Montana

 

 **Broken**

 

Carlos Garcia adalah orang yang selalu bahagia. Tidak salah kalau ia dikenal sebagai orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk membuat suasana 'berat' menjadi lebih ringan. Biar pun begitu ia juga sering dicap sebagai orang bodoh. Pada kenyataannya, ia bukanlah orang yang sebodoh itu, mungkin ia tidak pintar dalam pelajaran, tapi ia sebenarnya pintar membaca orang, terutama sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia hanya jarang menunjukan hal tersebut.

 

Ia mempunyai empat orang sahabat. Mereka adalah orang-orang paling berarti di hidup Carlos, selain keluarganya. Untuk orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai relasi darah apa pun, mereka bisa dikatakan terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Terkadang mereka merasa muak karena hal tersebut, tetapi justru saat mereka berpisah terlalu lama mereka merasa tersiksa. Mereka bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, mereka juga saudara.

Kendall Knight adalah orang yang paling lama ia kenal. Mereka bertemu saat masih di taman kanak-kanak. Pada waktu itu, Carlos datang terlambat. Semuanya karena semua keluarga Garcia bangun telat pagi itu. Biasanya Mama Garcia yang membangunkan semua orang, Papa Garcia, saudari-saudari Carlos, dan juga Carlos. Tapi alarmnya entah kenapa pada hari itu gagal berbunyi dan karena itu lah, pagi itu terjadi kekacauan di rumah Garcia. Tapi pada akhirnya, Carlos bisa juga melaksanakan hari pertamanya di taman kanak-kanak. Entah karena adrenalin atau apa, Carlos sangat hiper saat ia berjalan memasuki sekolahnya. Ia berjalan sambil melonjak-lonjak, dan saat ia melihat ruangan yang dipertunjukan untuk anak-anak baru, ia berlari dengan cepat membelok ke dalam ruangan tersebut, dan tidak bisa menghentikan lariannya. Ia menabrak seorang anak yang tengah memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Anak kecil lainnya di kelas sukses tertawa karena kejadian tersebut. Anak yang ia tabrak itu adalah Kendall.

Carlos hanya tersenyum lebar, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terlalu bahagia hari itu karena ia akan mendapat teman-teman baru.

"Maaf," ucapnya, sederhana. Ia sebenarnya mengira Kendall akan langsung marah-marah dan mengamuk. Tapi justru, anak itu malah memaafkan Carlos. Senyum Carlos pun melebar, dan ia kemudian berkata, "Mau jadi temanku?"

Kendall mengangguk.

Ia bertemu dengan James di sekolah dasar. James itu anak baru. Banyak orang yang tidak mau berteman dengannya. Carlos tidak tahu kenapa, memang sih James itu bisa dibilang anak yang aneh. Anak SD mana yang sudah begitu pedulinya pada penampilan seperti James? Carlos sebenarnya agak kasihan pada James yang hampir tidak mempunyai teman satu pun. Carlos mau berteman dengan James, tapi tiap saat ia mau mencoba, selalu ada hal yang menginterupsinya. Seperti di tengah pelajaran Matematika, ketika Carlos berbisik-bisik memanggil James, namun yang menoleh malah gurunya. Dia pun dimarahi.

Kesempatan untuk berteman dengan James akhirnya datang ketika Guru IPA mengelompokkannya dengan James dan Kendall. Selama kerja kelompok di rumah Kendall, hanya ia yang nyerocos berbicara bercerita tentang berbagai macam hal. James dan Kendall hanya diam saja, sampai pada akhirnya Carlos mulai mengganti tema omongannya menjadi tenang Hoki dan James mulai berbicara juga, disusul oleh Kendall. Setelah itu,, hari-hari yang seharusnya mereka gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas IPA tersebut justru digunakan untuk mengobrol.

Carlos bertemu dengan Logan di sebuah musim dingin di SMP. Saat itu ia, Kendall, dan James sedang dalam perjalanan untuk bermain Hoki. Tak di sangka, di perjalanan mereka melihat kakak kelas mereka tengah mengerubungi sesuatu. Mereka semua terdiam, dan memperhatikan, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang dikerubungi oleh para kakak kelas itu. Semakin Carlos meneliti, semakin jelas siapa orang yang dikerubungi oleh orang-orang itu. Logan. Pada saat itu Carlos tidak mengetahu nama Logan sama sekali, tapi ia ingat wajahnya. Logan terlihat hampir menangis, dan dengan seketika, otak Carlos, yang biasanya bekerja dengan lambat, bisa langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dari Kendall, James, dan Carlos, Carloslah yang lebih dahulu berusaha menyelamatkan Logan, kemudian disusul oleh Kendall dan James.

Kembali ke saat ia berumur 8 tahun, ia dan Kendall pada waktu itu ingin mencoba meluncur di sebuah tanjakan menggunakan papan luncur. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang menggunakan helm pengaman. Carlos meluncur pertama dari atas tanjakan, semua berjalan lancar pada luncuran pertama tersebut. Kemudian Kendall juga meluncur, peluncuran itu berjalan lancar. Namun saat Carlos meluncur untuk ke dua kalinya, kali itu tidak berjalan sama sekali. Ia tidak melihat ada batu kecil yang hampir tidak terlihat di depannya. Ia tidak melewati batu tersebut saat ia meluncur pertama kalinya. Papan luncurnya terjungkal batu tersebut dan Carlos jatuh berguling ke bawah. Ia langsung tidak sadar.

Saat ia tersadar, ia berada di rumah sakit dengan perban dikepalanya. Disampingnya, ada Kendall yang tertidur di kursi tunggu. Dikausnya terdapat sedikit noda darah. Baru saat Carlos mau membangunkan Kendall dengan cara mencoleknya, Kendall tiba-tiba terbangun. Matanya seperti berbinar saat ia melihat Carlos. Kendall langsung mengoceh tentang bagaimana ia harus mengangkut Carlos dengan cara seperti pengantin ke rumah Carlos karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membawa telepon genggam, lalu bagaimana terjadi kepanikan besar di kediaman Garcia dan bagaimana mereka buru-buru pergi ke rumah sakit. Setelah menyelesaikan ocehannya, Kendall meletakkan sebuah helm di atas Carlos (karena saat itu Carlos masih berbaring). Kendall menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan helm tersebut selamanya.

Anehnya, ia agak menuruti perintah tersebut. Sejak saat itu lah ia sering terlihat menggunakan helm pengaman, untuk menyelamatkannya dari bahaya-bahaya yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh kecerobohannya.

Pada saat mereka memulai SMA di umur 15 tahun, Logan datang ke rumah Carlos. Mereka berencana untuk belajar Kimia bersama. Saat itu mereka mempelajari tentang cara menyeimbangkan rumus senyawa kimia. Bagi Carlos, itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mereka mulai belajar pada pukul lima sore, dan saat waktu sudah mencapai pukul 7, saat Logan sudah mengulang penjelasan berkali-kali, Carlos justru semakin tidak mengerti. Ia berusaha menghentikan pembelajaran tersebut dengan menyalakan tv, makan dengan suara kencang, dan hal lainnya. Pada saat pukul 8, Logan secara tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi, kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah Carlos sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Hal tersebut membuat Carlos merasa tersinggung, ia merasa marah, kemudian mengunci dirinya sendiri dikamar.

Saat Carlos sudah tidur, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk kaca jendela kamarnya. Carlos langsung terbangun, ia mengumpulkan nyawanya dahulu dan melihat jam sebelum ia menoleh ke jendela. Di jendela tersebut, terlihat Logan sedang duduk di sebuah dahan pohon yang berada tepat di samping kamar Carlos. Saat itu musim dingin, Minnesota yang memang asalnya sudah dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Seketika itu, Carlos melupakan kemarahannya, membukakan jendela tersebut, dan membiarkan Logan masuk. Saat Logan sudah berada di dalam, ia langsung mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Carlos hanya menatap Logan sampai Logan berhenti meminta maaf, kemudian memeluknya.

Malam itu, mereka belajar kembali. Logan mengganti metodenya mengajar dan Carlos pun berusaha mendengarkan dengan baik. Mereka belajar sampai mereka jatuh tertidur.

Suatu hari, James mengikuti sebuah audisi yang diadakan oleh Gustavo Rocque. Mereka berempat datang ke sana. Carlos tidak benar-benar mengerti kenapa waktu itu pada akhirnya ia ikut audisi (dan ditolak). Setelah itu beberapa hari kemudian beberapa keajaiban terjadi, seperti Kendall diterima oleh Rocque, kemudian tiba-tiba mereka berempat diterima, pindah ke Los Angeles, dan menjalani karir di sana. Carlos bahkan tidak peduli ia harus meninggalkan kehidupannya di Minnesota, yang penting ia bersama dengan para sahabatnya.

Carlos ingat, tepat tiga minggu setelah ulang tahunnya, James dan Kendall berkelahi. Bukan berkelahi kecil, tapi besar, sangat besar malah. Ada teriakan-teriakan, ada lemparan-lemparan. Carlos hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka berdua saling meneriaki satu sama lain sementara Logan berusaha menengahi. Carlos hanya ingin semuanya berhenti. Pada satu titik, Carlos menyadari bahwa Logan tidak berbicara lagi. Carlos menghampiri Logan untuk mengajaknya pergi dari situasi itu, tapi belum sampai ia meraih Logan, Logan tiba-tiba terjatuh ke belakang, dan Carlos dengan sigap menangkap sahabatnya itu. Badannya hangat, Carlos dapat merasakannya. Mata Logan tertutup rapat. Carlos memanggil namanya berkali-kali untuk membangunkannya. Tapi ia tidak bangun. Beberapa saat kemudian Kendall dan James berada di samping Carlos. Kendall memegangi tangan Logan, dan Carlos mememperhatikannya terus. Semakin lama, wajah Kendall semakin menunjukan duka dan kesedihan.

Dan setelah itu Carlos tahu, sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi. Dan bahwa ia sudah pergi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ia berada di Minnesota, menghandiri pemakaman sahabatnya sendiri. Logan mungkin tidak bersahabat dengan Carlos jauh lebih lama dari pada Kendall dan James, tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa duka Carlos. Logan adalah sahabatnya. Ketika Logan pergi, bukan hanya Logan saja yang pergi, tapi beberapa bagian dari Carlos. Pendeta di depan menyebutkan betapa baiknya Logan, dan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi pendeta tersebut tidak mengenal Logan, hanya Carlos, Kendall, dan James yang benar-benar tahu seperti apa Carlos.

Setelah pemakaman, Carlos mengurung diri kamarnya. Seperti dulu, ia mengunci diri karena ia merasa marah, marah pada Logan karena pergi, marah kepada Tuhan karena mengambil sahabatnya, bahkan ia marah terhadap James dan Kendall. Ia seakan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyalahkan James dan Kendall sedikit saja. Tapi Carlos tahu, hal itu terjadi bukan karena mereka. Takdir. Ini bukanlah kesalahan siapa-siapa. Biasanya, ia bisa mencerahkan situasi serius, tapi kali ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri tertawa.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kendall datang menjemputnya dan secara paksa membawanya ke danau yang sering menjadi tempat bermain Big Time Rush sebelum mereka menjadi Big Time Rush. Mereka berdiskusi tentang banyak hal. Carlos tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan mau jadi apa ia di masa depan sampai saat itu. Terlintas dipikirannya ia ingin menjadi dokter, menggantikan Logan yang tidak sempat meraih cita-citanya. Tapi terlintas juga dipikiran Carlos bahwa ia mungkin tidak terlalu pintar untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk menjadi seorang polisi, yang mempunyai tujuan sama dengan seorang dokter, menyelamatkan orang lain.

James memilih untuk pindah ke Hollywood secara permanen. Maka sejak itu lah, di Minnesota kembali jadi hanya Kendall dan Carlos, seperti pada awalnya. Itu pun tidak lama. Pada saat umurnya sudah 18 tahun, Carlos mendaftar ke akademi polisi dan diterima. Maka ia harus pindah ke akademi polisi tersebut dan meninggalkan Kendall. Carlos agak ragu-ragu melakukan ini, tapi Kendall meyakinkannya untuk melakukan semua ini. Maka ia pun melakukannya. Selama Carlos bersekolah di akademi, mereka tetap berhubungan, sementara mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi James.

Setahun setelah bersekolah, Carlos tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari Kendall. Kendall mengucapkan beberapa kata seperti tumor, rumah sakit, dan operasi. Setelah telepon tersebut ditutup, Carlos dengan cepat menelepon nomor lama Jo, untungnya nomor tersebut masih aktif. Ia menceritakan soal Kendall dan meminta nomor Camille yang baru. Saat itu Camille dan James masih berpacaran, maka Carlos tahu kalau ia ingin bisa menghubungi James, ia harus bisa mengubungi Camille dahulu. Untungnya lagi, Jo masih berhubungan dengan Camille dan ia tanpa ragu-ragu memberi Carlos nomor telepon Camille. Carlos kemudian menelepon Camille dan meminta nomor telepon James. Camille berhasil diyakinkan oleh Carlos setelah sebelumnya ragu-ragu soal memberikan nomor telepon James. Perjuangan Carlos belum berhenti di sana, setelah berhasil menelepon James, ia masih harus meyakinkannya kalau Kendall tidak marah lagi padanya, dan mereka berdua merindukan James. Masih dibutuhkan beberapa pembangkitan memori lama dan diungkitnya Logan sebelum James berhasil dibujuk untuk datang ke Minnesota.

Jadilah semuanya berkumpul di ruang pemulihan Kendall di rumah sakit. Saat Kendall terbangun, Carlos membiarkan James berbicara dengan Kendall tanpa diganggu.

Ia hanya ingin sahabat-sahabatnya kembali.

 **Bersambung**


	3. James

_I don't have all the answers_

 _But there is one thing I know for sure, yeah_

 _One is good, but four is better_

 _It took some time to get here_

 _It's better late than never_

-    This is Our Someday by Big Time Rush

 

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa seorang James Diamond adalah orang yang egois dan hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan yang salah, pernyataan yang berkebalikan dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ia adalah orang yang peduli terhadap orang lain, terutama terhadap orang-orang yang berdekatan dengannya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan terlalu peduli, meskipun ia bisa menyembunyikan rasa pedulinya dengan baik, sehingga banyak orang tak akan menyadarinya.

Setiap orang memiliki ceritanya tersendiri, tak terkecuali dirinya. Seperti cerita semua orang, ceritanya dimulai sejak ia lahir. Ia tak benar-benar tahu bagaimana kehidupannya dahulu, yang ia ingat, ia tak pernah benar-benar mempunyai teman baik di dalam delapan tahun pertama hidupnya. Ia tak tahu benar mengapa, namun yang jelas banyak anak yang menjauhinya, merasa tak nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Ia tak merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, kalau terlalu peduli pada penampilannya bisa dikatakan sebagai sesuatu yang salah, mungkin memang itulah yang salah. Namun kenapa hal tersebut bisa dianggap sebagai hal yang patut dijauhi? Ia juga tidak mengerti.

Saat ibunya memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pindah ke Minnesota, ia sama sekali tidak merasa sedih, justru penuh harap bahwa kehidupannya akan berubah. Pada kenyataannya? Tak ada yang berubah. Teman-teman barunya di kelas sama seperti di sekolah lamanya, menjauhinya. Dan sekali lagi, ia sendirian. Kau tahu, ada dua orang yang menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali masuk karena mereka sering dan terlalu sering bersama. Yang pertama, Kendall Knight, orang yang suka memerintah, nakal, dan senang memberontak, sejujurnya James tidak terlalu menyukai anak ini. Kemudian yang kedua, Carlos Garcia, ceria dan merupakan pembawa bencana alami. Ia lumayan menyukai anak ini, ramah. Tetapi berhubung anak itu sering bersama Kendall yang tampaknya juga tak menyukainya, jadinya mereka juga jarang berkomunikasi.

Dan takdir itu lucu, tahu. Suatu hari, ada tugas sains, seperti biasa, ia tak mendapat kelompok karena kelompok lain sudah penuh. Satu kelompok harus bertiga, dan ia pun digabungkan dengan dua anak itu. Lucu, kan? Ia dan Kendall tentu saja langsung memprotes secara terang-terangan pada guru tersebut sementara Carlos terjebak di tengah-tengah. Sayangnya, dua suara mereka masih bisa dikalahkan oleh suara guru tersebut sehingga pada akhirnya mereka tetap berkelompok. Dan sebenarnya pada akhirnya itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, mengingat pada akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu dan berteman meskipun dengan nilai proyek yang buruk.

Pernah suatu hari ia sakit di saat umurnya sembilan tahun sementara orang tuanya sedang berpergian. Jadi terpaksalah ia tinggal di rumah keluarga Knight dan membiarkan mereka mengurusnya. Kendall dan Carlos selalu menemaninya, bahkan mereka sampai mengamuk tak mau sekolah. Lucu, tahu. Biar pun James sebenarnya benci sakit, karena selain merusak refleksinya, ia juga jadi tidak mandiri, bergantung pada orang lain. Kebanyakan harinya saat ia sakit selalu ditemani keluhan darinya, dan kedua temannya itu tetap bersamanya sampai dua minggu. Iya, selama itulah masa sakitnya.

Mereka bertiga bertemu Logan pada saat mereka berumur 11 tahun. Sama seperti dirinya, Logan juga merupakan anak baru yang dijauhi banyak orang, tetapi dengan alasan yang berkebalikan. Logan itu memiliki kepercayaan diri yang dibawah rata-rata. Jika disuruh berbicara ke depan kelas, maka ia akan gugup dan berbicara terbata-bata. Selain itu ia juga sangat pintar, membuatnya dilabeli sebagai seseorang yang cupu dan tidak asik.

Dunia ini lucu, kawan. Orang dengan kepercayadirian yang tinggi seperti James dijauhi, namun orang dengan kepercayadirian yang rendah seperti Logan pun dijauhi. Meskipun seiring ia tumbuh dewasa justru semakin banyak orang yang ingin dekat dengan dirinya, terutama para gadis. Pada saat mereka bertemu, Logan tengah dihajar oleh beberapa anak kelas atas sampai babak belur. Melihatnya, James justru menjadi panik sendiri dan ingin menyelamatkannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kedua temannya. Hasil akhirnya, wajahnya dinodai oleh beberapa lebam. Namun pada akhirnya dengan cara yang aneh, Logan masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan Kendall, James, dan Carlos. Melengkapinya.

Pada saat ia lima belas tahun, ia mendapati dirinya membuka pintu untuk dihadapkan pada Logan yang terlihat ingin menangis. Ia menyuruhnya masuk karena udara di luar sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya. Asal kau tahu saja, Minnesota itu selalu dingin, bahkan pada saat musim panas. Begitu Logan masuk ke dalam rumah, anak lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung saja meracau mengenai Carlos, pekerjaan rumah, dan kata-kata lain yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga James saking cepatnya Logan berbicara.

“Kau seperti tidak tahu Carlos saja. Kau yang salah dalam masalah ini.”

Iya, itulah yang ia katakan pada Logan. Membuat mata temannya itu terbuka lebar, setengah melotot. Tentu saja Logan langsung bertanya mengapa, dan James langsung menjawab.

“Karena Carlos itu kan lebih mengerti yang disederhanakan.”

Dan setelah itu hanya ada keheningan, dan hanya butuh sekitar tiga puluh detik sebelum Logan meneriakkan ucapan terima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Diamond. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa teman-temannya ini benar-benar jenis yang jarang, langka. Ia hanya tersenyum memamandangi kepergian Logan, menutup pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya, membuka kembali tiap lembar majalah yang tengah dibacanya. Baginya, seluruh temannya itu memiliki keunikan yang aneh, yang dianggap oleh orang lain sebagai sesuatu yang buruk, namun justru keunikan itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Kemudian datang di saat ia dan Kendall merupakan satu-satunya yang telah berumur 16 tahun, dimana Carlos dan Logan masih berumur 15 tahun. Di saat Gustavo Rocque datang ke Minnesota dan membuat harapannya untuk menjadi bintang meninggi. Gustavo Rocque datang ke kota seperti Minnesota? Seperti komet halley yang hanya melewati bumi selama 76 tahun sekali. Tentu saja ia langsung mendaftar untuk mengikuti audisi yang diadakan di sana, dalam prosesnya tanpa sengaja membuat ketiga sahabatnya ikut dalam audisi. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah, sebenarnya, karena membuat mereka harus menghadapi kekejaman seorang Gustavo Rocque.

Hasil audisinya? Meski pun tak terlihat, ia merasa kecewa. Kecewa, karena ialah yang memiliki mimpi namun Kendall-lah yang berhasil meraihnya. Tak adil, ya, ia merasa kecewa, dengan segalanya dan juga dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia memang berbakat dalam berakting. Ia bisa menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya dengan senyum lebar yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Sedih dan perih, namun ia tak akan beralih dari temannya karena hal semacam ini. Bahkan setelah disetujui bahwa mereka berempat akan membentuk sebuah boyband, ia masih bisa merasakan sebuah ganjalan di lubuknya yang terdalam. Malam itu, semua orang bergembira, sampai titik dimana mereka semua harus kembali ke singgasana masing-masing, karena tidak mungkin mereka akan tinggal di rumah Kendall. James merupakan orang yang paling terakhir pulang. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia bisa mendengar suara Kendall memanggil namanya, kemudian berucap satu kata, sebuah maaf. Ia menjawab maaf tersenyum hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Cerita dipercepat ke masa saat mereka sudah setengah langkah menuju ketenaran. Hollywood itu, memang menyenangkan. Ia bisa menemukan banyak gadis cantik yang bisa diincarnya, ia goda dengan ketampanannya. Namun, dari seluruh gadis itu, hanya ada satu gadis yang benar-benar melekat di hatinya, dan ia bahkan tidak pernah mencoba untuk menggodanya. Nama gadis itu, Camille. Yap, gadis itu, Camille-nya Logan. Ia tidak tahu kapan perasaan aneh itu mulai dirasakannya, mungkin, mungkin setelah mereka berdua tanpa sengaja mencium satu sama lain, atau mungkin jauh sebelum itu. Ia merasa ada malaikat-malaikat kecil bertebangan di sekelilingnya saat ia melihat gadis bersurai hitam itu, namun kemudian malaikat-malaikat itu digantikan oleh bara api kecil saat Logan datang dan pergi bersama sang dara.

Ia bukanlah jenis orang yang bisa menahan sebuah perasaan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Jadi, ia membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan gadis itu untuk bertemu dengan alasan untuk belajar akting. Mereka bertemu, di sebuah kafe yang berada lumayan jauh dari Palmwoods, dimana ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya kemudian ada kembang api meluncur di atasnya, kembang api yang secara ajaib membentuk rangkaian tiga kata. Kampungan, mungkin, namun itulah cara teristimewa yang terpikirkan olehnya, hanya untuk gadis istimewa. Sebuah rangkaian empat kata diterimanya sebagai jawaban, empat kata yang membuat mereka menautkan tangan mereka ke raga satu sama lain.

Tapi ia tak bisa mengingkari bahwa ia juga merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa mengingkari bahwa ia mencintai Camille dan tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Tuhan, ia benar-benar orang yang buruk.

Mereka menyembunyikan hubungan yang baru terjalin itu. Sayangnya, semua itu hanya berjalan selama seminggu. Mereka ketahuan. Bukan, bukan ketahuan, mungkin lebih tepatnya sengaja membuat diri mereka ketahuan dengan mencium satu sama lain di lobby palmwoods, disaksikan oleh banyak orang, termasuk Logan, Kendall, dan Carlos. Setelah itu, Kendall langsung menyerbunya, memakinya dengan kata-kata yang secara sengaja tak ia dengarkan. Ia memakinya kembali, begitu terus sampai mereka kembali ke apartemen mereka, dimana ada barang-barang yang bisa mereka lemparkan terhadap satu sama lain. Mereka hanya mendengarkan satu sama lain, perdebatan di antara mereka itu. Tak mendengarkan permintaan untuk berhenti dari Logan atau pun Carlos.

Mereka berhenti, saat mendengar satu suara orang terjatuh yang rasanya tak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Dan saat itulah, segalanya hancur. Mulai saat itu, ia tak hanya kehilangan seorang sahabat, tapi ia kehilangan semuanya. Semuanya terpisah, dimana ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan mimpinya sendirian di Hollywood, tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Camille namun memutuskan segala koneksinya dengan Kendall atau pun Carlos. Terlalu menyakitkan, terlalu menyedihkan.

Ia berhasil, berhasil menjalankan kehidupan selebritasnya sendirian. Hubungannya dan Camille pun lancar. Semuanya sempurna, ia kaya, ia terkenal. Namun tetap rasanya tak sempurna, ada lubang besar di hatinya yang sudah direnggut oleh permainan takdir, oleh kebodohannya sendiri. Kemudian di suatu hari, ia mendapatkan sebuah panggilan yang mengisi kembali lubang itu, namun sekaligus membuat lubang di bagian yang lain. Carlos, temannya yang hiper itu tak pernah berubah. Dan kemudian ia mendengar bahwa temannya yang lain sedang berada di ambang kejatuhan. Melupakan segalanya, ia terbang kembali ke kota asalnya, ingin sekali ini melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, biar pun ia masih ragu bahwa Kendall sudah memaafkannya atau belum.

Kejadian itu membuat mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara pada satu sama lain setelah Carlos meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yang ada awalnya hanya keheningan dan kecanggungan yang dapat dirasakannya dengan sangat jelas. James-lah yang pertama kali mulai berkata, dengan sebuah maaf yang memiliki dengung yang sama dengan ucapan maaf Kendall dahulu. Dari situ, mereka mulai meluruskan kembali benang-benang pertemanan yang telah kusut. Tidak terlalu lama, sebelum James kembali ke Los Angeles dan melanjutkan karirnya. Perbedaannya, kali ini mereka tetap berhubungan satu sama lain.


	4. Logan

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways,_

 _The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_

 _Feel the early morning madness_

 _Feel the magic in the making_

 _Why everything’s as if we never said goodbye_

 

Satu hal yang disukai Logan Mitchell dari hidupnya adalah bahwa hidupnya itu tak pernah terlalu kompleks atau pun terlalu sederhana. Takaran kekompleksannya selalu berada di tengah, tak pernah terlalu rendah atau pun terlalu tinggi. Ia senang berada jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang, penyendiri, tak pernah memiliki teman. Teman yang tak terlalu akrab saja tak punya, apalagi yang bisa memiliki status sebagai sahabatnya.

Ia terlahir di keluarga yang memang tidak sempurna. Ayah dan ibunya sangatlah mesra dalam enam tahun pertama kehidupannya. Setelah itu, aliran kebahagiannya perlahan menjadi terkeok-keok, terputus di sana sini. Mereka sering bertengkar, sangat sering. Namun setidaknya mereka tak pernah bertengkar dihadapannya dan berusaha untuk tetap terlibat dalam situasi yang sama seperti dahulu. Ia bukanlah anak lelaki yang bodoh, ia bisa membaca situasi yang disembunyikan dengan baik. Namun entah mengapa ia bersyukur bahwa mereka melakukan hal semacam itu, ia tahu bahwa segalanya hanya manipulasi, namun setidaknya manipulasi tersebut ditujukan untuk hal yang baik bagi dirinya sendiri.

Keadaan seperti itu berlanjut sampai ia berusia sepuluh tahun, di saat mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Logan tak tahu harus merasa bersyukur atau bersedih, ia tak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Lega, namun juga duka. Lega karena tak perlu ada manipulasi lagi, duka karena melihat dua orang yang teramat disayanginya berpisah. Pada akhirnya, setelah mereka berdua secara resmi berpisah, ia ikut ibunya kembali ke kota asal sang ibu, Minnesota. Mereka saat itu masih tingal di Texas, tempat ayahnya bekerja. Di titik ini, ia haruslah memulai hidup baru, yang artinya ia akan mengalami masa sulit.

Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa bersosialisasi dengan mudah, namun ia bukan seorang anti-sosial. Ia adalah jenis orang yang menjadi target para _bully._ Ya, ia pintar, sangat pintar malah. Ia tak memiliki teman. Ia pemalu. Ia lemah. Bahkan dengan hanya keempat karakteristik itu ia sudah menjadi target nomor satu orang-orang itu. Di Texas, hampir setiap hari ia mengalami pem _bully_ an tingkat rendah. Dan nampaknya, hal tersebut juga tak akan berubah. Bahan pada hari-hari pertamanya ia sudah terincar, dan pada hari ketiganya, saat ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, ia dihampiri oleh anak-anak berbadan besar. Saat itu, ia tahu apa yang harus diduganya. Mungkin ia akan menyeret tubuhnya yang babak belur ke rumah.

Tapi, tidak. Yah, keadaannya belum seburuk itu karena ada tiga orang yang datang menyelamatkannya, tiga orang yang ia ketahui identitasnya namun mungkin mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai dirinya. Tiga orang itu rela babak belur, bahkan demi orang asing seperti dirinya. Ia heran, namun sekaligus takjub. Ia hanya bisa berucap terima kasih sebagai balasan atas tindakan yang telah mereka lakukan, di saat ketiga orang itu secara aneh tertawa. Sedikit mencurigakan, namun toh tak ada yang terjadi lagi setelah itu. Hanya sebuah pertemanan yang terbentuk dengan cara yang sangatlah absurd.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa mereka mau berteman dengannya, karena ia sangatlah berbeda dengan mereka. Kendall orang tenang saat menghadapi tekanan, ia adalah orang yang sangat mudah panik. James adalah orang yang memiliki rasa kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, sementara kepercayaan diri Logan bisa dikatakan hampir tidak ada. Carlos memiliki rasa humoris yang tinggi, ia hanya bisa mengucapkan sedikit joke garing. Mereka terkenal, ia tidak. Mereka bisa bersosialisasi dengan mudah, dirinya hanya bisa terdiam di pojok.

Dunia ini aneh. Namun setidaknya mereka membuat perjalanannya di dunia ini menjadi lebih mudah. Sedikit gangguan karena kesalahan yang ia buat di sana sini, namun semuanya tetap berjalan dengan lancar. Kehidupannya ini indah, sederhana, namun tak terlalu sederhana juga.

Pada saat James mengikuti audisi, ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya juga ‘kena’ untuk mengikuti audisi. Katanya, karena ia memiliki senyum yang manis. Hanya karena itu. Ia tak mematok harapan tinggi, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya. Sebuah penolakan. Ia bukan orang yang pesimis, ia hanya mencoba untuk menjadi realistis. Apa kelebihan yang dimilikinya dibandingkan dengan orang lain? Hampir tak ada. Ia adalah titik terlemah. Saat mereka akan pergi ke Los Angeles, ia merasa ragu apakah ia akan bertahan di sana. Namun, selama ada ketiga sahabatnya, ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Di sana ia bertemu dengan gadis ini, Camille. Gadis yang sangat unik, ratunya drama. Katanya, gadis itu menyukainya, meskipun menunjukkannya dengan tamparan bertubi-tubi. Pertama-tama, ia sama sekali tak merasakan perasaan apa pun. Namun lama kelamaan, ia juga merasakan sesuatu. Namun, entah kenapa perasaan itu sepertinya muncul terlambat, karena saat itu Camille terasa semakin jauh. Saat ia memperhatikan James dan Camille berinteraksi, ia bisa melihat ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua, sesuatu yang membuat dirinya terasa dibebani oleh batu besar tak terlihat. Mereka berdua menyukai satu sama lain. Saat itu, ia sudah menyerah secara langsung.

Dan, memang benar perkiraannya. Suatu hari mereka berdua berciuman begitu saja, dihadapannya. Dan Kendall marah, karena sepertinya sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Logan menyukai gadis itu. Heran, bukankah seharusnya ia yang marah? Namun ia tak bisa marah, karena tubuhnya terasa melemah seiring berjalannya waktu, entah mengapa. Sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya, ia merasa tak enak. Bahkan ada saat dimana ia menemukan dirinya tertidur di lantai apartemen, tapi ia tidak memastikan bahwa ia hanya ‘tertidur’. Kepalanya selalu terasa berat tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Dan suara-suara teriakan Kendall dan James yang bertengkar sama sekali tidak membantunya. Rasa sakitnya justru semakin bertambah, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang diucapkannya, permohonannya pada Kendall dan James untuk berhenti bertengkar. Ia tak apa-apa soal James dan Camille, sungguh. Ia hanya ingin semuanya berhenti dan tak ada pertengkaran apa pun. Satu titik, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang _pecah_. Ia tak bisa merasakan apa pun, dan setelah itu yang dirasakannya hanya kegelapan yang perlahan mengambil alih seluruh dunianya.

Dan saat itulah kematian secara tak terduga mengambil alih dirinya, merebutnya dari dunia fana. Membuat semuanya semakin terpuruk. Bahkan di atas sana, ia masih merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat segalanya menjadi kacau. Hanya karena dirinya.

 

 **=The End=**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N :** Tidak yakin apa bakal ada yang review atau nggak, tapi, cerita ini bakal terdiri dari 4 chapter, ini cerita dari sisi Kendall, 3 yang lainnya adalah chapter dari sisi James, Carlos, dan Logan.


End file.
